


神殿骑士团下属龙骑士团月度报告

by luthien60



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthien60/pseuds/luthien60





	神殿骑士团下属龙骑士团月度报告

“不是我说，这届新人真的不行。”埃斯蒂尼安抱着胳膊斜坐在艾默里克的办公桌上，大咧咧地用带着尖刺的脚后跟戳议长大人的桌子腿，艾默里克没去管他，俯身专心地在沙盘上插了几面小旗。  
“虽然龙骑团要转型，但不是转型成弱鸡团，就这一届招进来的十六个人里，只有四个勉勉强强够得上标准，其他的人我都要踢出去。”埃斯蒂尼安敲了敲桌角，试图吸引专心推沙盘的上议长的注意力。  
“这种事你不需要征求我的同意，你是龙骑团的团长，只有你知道谁够格谁不够。”艾默里克温和地说。  
“那我能不能不打报告。”埃斯蒂尼安一伸腿下了桌子，绕过去从艾默里克手里拿了一面小旗，在议长举棋不定的三个位置中选了一个插下去，然后说道：“这里有一座断崖掩护，一小队精英足够消灭十只以下的邪龙眷属，不需要那么多人，反倒是这，”他指着自己放下的那面旗，“看似离龙族属地很远，其实因为风向问题，是在邪龙眷属势力范围内。虽然尼德霍格死后它们消停了不少，但是仍然能够组织起有规模的袭击。”  
艾默里克点了点头，向后靠在椅子上半闭了眼睛推了一遍战斗计划，埃斯蒂尼安俯身看着沙盘也在推演，龙骑制服的鳞甲腰带把他弯下的腰勾出一道紧绷的弧线，艾默里克摸了一把那段腰，手掌心刺刺凉凉的。  
“不行哦埃斯蒂尼安。”他说道。  
龙骑团长转过头来盯了一眼温和笑着的议长大人，抗议道：“是你说不需要征求你同意的。”  
“我是说只要你的报告交上来我就一定会签字同意，但你还是要交报告。”  
埃斯蒂尼安翻了一个白眼，抱怨道：“为什么要搞这种官僚主义？”他边说边拖过一把椅子准备坐下写那该死的报告，却发现到处带刺儿的龙骑制服把艾默里克办公室里最后一把好椅子也划出了好几道，于是嘟嘟囔囔的前苍天龙骑一边解开盔甲一边接着说道：“下次是不是连午饭吃洛夫坦山羊肉也要打报告了。”  
艾默里克走到他身后帮他解开搭扣和绑带，还顺手取下了这个家伙在室内都不肯拿掉的头盔，在那有点乱糟糟的白色长发上轻轻吻了吻，说道：“这样如果有人不服为什么自己被踢出去，他们就会来找我而不是你。”  
“我难道怕他们？”埃斯蒂尼安被他亲得痒痒，缩了缩脖子，伸手捏了捏艾默里克没戴耳饰的那只耳朵，“他们敢来我就让他们横着回去。”  
“哦我的龙骑士长，你当然可以把他们的腿都打断，但是我需要他们去敲打一下盯着战功表的大贵族们。战争结束以后，你不知道有多少人盯着龙骑团这块蛋糕呢，荣誉是一等的，战损率也没战时那么可怕了，简直是一流的晋升渠道。”艾默里克偏头碰了碰他的手腕示意他别玩自己的耳朵了，埃斯蒂尼安不肯放手，甚至还得寸进尺地将尖尖的耳朵折起来，折成个小翅膀。  
真是个狡猾的狐狸，埃斯蒂尼安看着被自己揉来揉去的艾默里克心想。  
“等他们进来训练几天就不会这么想了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，“狡猾的政治家，我的以太烙印兼顶头上司，考试的时候你故意没让我严格按照标准，就是等着这天？”  
“是啊，总要给我一个用来开头的话柄。”艾默里克抓住了他的手腕，不让他再继续捣乱，埃斯蒂尼安耸了耸肩，说道：“报告怎么写？你口述我来写行不行？……好吧别那样看着我笑，我写就是了。”  
他一边说一边走回桌边，抽了艾默里克最喜欢用的那支羽毛笔，叼在嘴里弯腰去翻羊皮纸，议长大人及时制止了他搞乱自己所有的抽屉，坐下来从右手边最底下的抽屉里取出一卷空白的纸。  
“跟不上训练进度，达不到考核标准，随你怎么说，只要不是因为他们是蠢货和弱鸡就行。”  
“……你怎么知道我在想什么。”埃斯蒂尼安懒得再去拖椅子，直接一屁股坐在了议长大人大腿上，在开头写下月度报告几个字。艾默里克伸手搂着他的腰，把头搭在他肩膀上看他写。  
“我真讨厌写报告。”埃斯蒂尼安潦草地写着，字迹令人不敢恭维，艾默里克怀疑要不是自己现在正看着他写，到时候真不知道能不能辨认出来他写的究竟是什么。  
“对了，既然要写，就把你们的申报预算和物资也报告一下，我一并批了。”艾默里克难得碰到自己的工作已经做完而埃斯蒂尼安还得赶工的情况，悠闲自在地给自家龙骑士增加工作量。  
“说到预算。”埃斯蒂尼安停下笔，转过头来看着顶头上司：“我想增加一点，训练用训练木人坏得太快了，我们需要买新的。”他一边说一边伸了条胳膊环住黑发精灵的脖子，调整了一下坐姿好让自己在他硬邦邦的大腿上坐得舒服一点。这个家伙看起来一天到晚蹲在办公室不动弹，肌肉却仍旧结实有力。埃斯蒂尼安按着他的腿根摸了一把，心想要是没当这个议长，拉艾默里克去冒险者协会注册个佣兵身份不也挺有趣的。  
“不行哦埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克仍旧温和地笑着，拉起他按在自己腿根不老实的手亲了一下：“不仅不能增加，这一块的预算我要砍掉你们一半的份额。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞪大了眼睛，难以置信黑发精灵的手还摸在自己腰上揉揉捏捏的，他竟然能这么平静地说出这种话。龙骑士制服脱掉以后他只穿着件真麻衬衣，温热的掌心透过织料敷在腰间，说不舒服是假的，但是说艾默里克只是揉揉捏捏没有其他想法也是假的。埃斯蒂尼安动了一下逼艾默里克正视自己的眼睛，发现他确实是认真的，两人对视了片刻，埃斯蒂尼安羽毛笔尖上沾的墨滴在皮裤上，随即渗入议长大人的外套。龙骑士低头看到黑发精灵的衣服又被自己弄脏了，“啧”了一声，把羽毛笔插回了墨水瓶。  
“凭什么？伊修加德的税收年年走高，还新跟乌尔达哈签了那么大的单子，凭什么要砍我们的预算？”  
“税收是在走高没错，但花钱的地方也年年增加，幸亏苍穹骑士团已经不复存在，不用给他们置办装备着实给我们省了不少钱。但就算这样，还是怎么算都不够花，砍训练木人的预算好歹不动根本，难道你想削减战亡英雄的家属抚恤金？”艾默里克的裤腿被动来动去的龙骑士弄得皱巴巴的，干脆握着他的腰把人提起来放到了另一条腿上，顺手揪出了塞在裤腰里的衬衣下摆，把手也伸了进去。  
埃斯蒂尼安“唔”了一声，敲敲艾默里克肩上的铠甲，说：“抚恤金绝对不能动。但是如果这一届踢出去十二个人，我们装备上的预算就可以省一大截，从那里面拿一部分添置训练木人不行吗？”他说着摸到了肩甲的搭扣，“啪”一声弹开，让两块金属落到了地上，接着又解开了他的绶带。  
“哦我的埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克的手摸到侧腰轻轻掐了一把，“你难道没猜到我已经把你们的装备预算砍掉了四分之三？”他说着把另一只手也伸了进去，并且直接揉了一把龙骑士饱满的胸肌，埃斯蒂尼安拆他盔甲的速度也加快了，同时惊疑道：“你怎么能没看报告就砍我们预算？你怎么知道我要踢出去多少个人？”  
“你有口头报告啊，只不过没有实际效力，拿来做预算规划参考还行，书面报告你还是要交的。”艾默里克手掌下抓着满满一把结实有力的胸肉，他用力顺时针推了一把，同时揽在腰后的手把人又往自己这边带了带。  
埃斯蒂尼安想了一会儿才想起所谓的口头报告是什么时候做的。上周他烦躁得要命，一批新人里有一大半都是草包，这队伍太难带了，下班以后他去了酒馆喝酒，正好碰到来伊修加德跑腿的光战，两个人喝了一晚上直到艾默里克找来才醉醺醺地各自回家。上议长大人抱着一个烂醉的龙骑团长回家，一路上听埃斯蒂尼安历数那些新人到底有多弱鸡，还乱挥乱踢。好不容易回到家把醉鬼收拾利索，自己还没来得及脱衣服就被醉到神志不清的家伙按在床上乱亲乱摸。艾默里克被他摸得心里起火，结果刚挣扎着把衣服脱了人抱进怀里，就发现对方已经完全睡熟，甚至呼噜都打起来了。  
“你就听醉鬼说了几句话就悄悄地动了预算规划？”忽然好像觉得自己有点理亏的龙骑团长一边挣扎着继续抗辩，一边挺了挺胸把另外一边胸肌送到艾默里克手心里，他两边乳头都红通通地站起来了，绷在被扯紧的衬衣里摩擦得有些痒。自己手里剥上议长壳的动作又急了两分，天知道他的制服怎么会这么复杂。  
艾默里克配合地弯了弯腰让他从背后解开绑带，顺势隔着织料舔了一口硬挺的乳头，嘴唇开合的动作蹭在乳尖上酥酥麻麻的：“我难道还不了解你吗？反正你的报告也都只是走个过场。”  
这倒是实话，埃斯蒂尼安不爱开会也不爱上班时间专程来找艾默里克谈工作，有什么事情吃晚饭的时候顺便就说了，如果有说不完的就在浴室里继续。  
是典型的公私不分没错了。  
埃斯蒂尼安挺着胸让黑发精灵用嘴唇撩拨自己，嘴里却仍然不退缩，他终于把艾默里克剥得只剩下件衬衣松松垮垮挂在肩上，于是捏了捏他的后颈，手指插进了卷曲的黑发中。  
“龙骑团可是神殿骑士团最精锐的部队，训练效果打折扣的后果谁负责？”  
艾默里克已经用牙咬开了他胸前两颗扣子，听了他这话没有立刻回答，而是顺手一扯把剩下的扣子直接扯开，却又不将衬衣完全扒下来，就着这个衣衫大敞的姿势埋首在他胸前啃咬。埃斯蒂尼安也不急，生活上的事也就算了，涉及到工作，任何人想要说服艾默里克都不是一件简单的事，他相信他正在担心的问题艾默里克不会没想过。  
艾默里克心满意足地看着通红的乳头边留下了一个半月形的齿印，他又凑上去舔了舔，这才回答道：“木人能提升的训练效果有限，实战才是最快的途径。”  
埃斯蒂尼安半皱着眉，手攥紧了艾默里克的衬衫背部。要说最喜欢他身上哪个部位，艾默里克大概会在胸和腰之间举棋不定，不过要说艾默里克最喜欢折腾他哪里，那一定是胸前。他的手捧着恋人左边的胸肌边吻边揉，龙骑士简直觉得快被他揉大了一号，联想起之前床笫间艾默里克在他耳边说过的情话，埃斯蒂尼安的喘息更加粗重起来，话都有点说不出口了。  
这怎么行？埃斯蒂尼安蜷起一条腿挤进两人中间，硬是把恋恋不舍的艾默里克隔出去几星寸，自己又喘息了片刻才说道：“虽然老手不需要木人，但是新人怎么办？你能让他们一来就直接去对付龙族眷属吗？”  
他敞开的腿正好给了艾默里克最好的角度，黑发精灵的手很轻易就摸到了腿根，他不轻不重地揉捏着，碰到了半硬的阴茎就顺手撸一把，皮裤束缚着埃斯蒂尼安想要抬头的地方，白发的家伙小声抽着气。艾默里克却不着急，隔着皮革上上下下揉了个遍。  
“虽然不能真的让新人去，但是你留下的那些人里可有几个侯爵和伯爵的第一顺位继承人，你觉得他们会看着自己家的孩子就这么上实战吗？放心吧，自然会有人主动为你们解决这个问题的。”  
狐狸耳朵露出来了，埃斯蒂尼安心想，这么多弯弯绕，也不知道他每天累不累。艾默里克抬头看到他的表情，笑了笑，手指轻巧地抽开了他的皮带，续道：“怎么，不高兴我拿龙骑团当筹码？”  
埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头，抬起身子让他把自己剥光，过了一会儿才说道：“你也不怕又有人背后搞你。”  
艾默里克笑道：“这些人少过吗？”他只脱掉了身上人的皮裤，没去管他松松垮垮的衬衣，埃斯蒂尼安站在他腿间踢掉裤子，轻轻推了推艾默里克示意他也把裤子脱掉。上议长当然照做，裸露出来的皮肤相互蹭着，两人身上的温度都迅速增高。埃斯蒂尼安长腿一跨坐在了恋人腿上，与他正面相对却没有直视他的眼睛，而是搂着脖子任这只长相温和正直的狐狸在自己身上到处点火，自己把额头靠在他左肩上，过了一会儿才说道：  
“木人也就算了，补给呢，补给总不至于也要砍吧。”  
艾默里克愣了愣，他没想到埃斯蒂尼安还会继续跟他说工作，蓝眼睛眨了眨回答道：“补给部分原样不动，你只要在报告里提出申请就可以了。”他愣归愣，手上的动作丝毫没停，顺着龙骑士精炼的背从脖颈一点一点揉捏下去，替他放松那些因为旧伤和训练而常年紧绷的肌肉，埃斯蒂尼安有一搭没一搭地拍他屁股，被捏舒服了就拍轻一点以示鼓励。他是轻松悠闲，艾默里克却被他撩拨得有点上头，干脆捞着他的腿整个抱起来，一转身把人放在了椅子上。  
“那明天开会我能不能不去？除了这些事也没别的了。你们一讨论经济方案就四五个小时，我除了干坐着又插不上话。”埃斯蒂尼安坦荡大方地把腿分开架在椅子扶手上，大喇喇地把私密部位全部暴露在恋人眼中。艾默里克俯下身去跟他接吻，手指轻车熟路地为主动放松了的龙骑士扩张。吻从唇间延续到下巴和脖颈，又在胸前流连了一会儿，最后才来到硬了大半的地方。上议长轻轻吻了吻圆润饱满的顶端，手指摸到那块熟悉的腺体，顿了顿，轻轻屈起刮了一下。  
埃斯蒂尼安忍住了一声呻吟，手背不自觉挡在了自己眼睛前面，艾默里克笑着拉下他的手，答道：  
“不行哦埃斯蒂尼安。”  
在龙骑士抱怨之前他又续道：“明天有格里达尼亚来的枪术师代表，是为了见你来的，你怎么好不出席呢？”  
埃斯蒂尼安睁开眼睛瞧他，“嘿”了一声，腰轻轻弹动躲避他对敏感点的持续按压，半晌才挣扎出一句话：“那你可悠着点。”  
艾默里克笑出声来，抽出手指将满手不明液体都抹在了自己完全硬起的肉茎上，抵上了埃斯蒂尼安被揉开的穴口。  
“还有别的事吗埃斯蒂尼安？没有的话我要开始了哦？”他说，俯下身将自己慢慢推进去，同时咬上了埃斯蒂尼安紧绷着向后折起的耳尖：“会记得轻一点操你的。”


End file.
